


The Christmas Party

by Agentrogers17



Series: Remmy, Siri and their Dove [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Heartbreak, Hurt Remus Lupin, Idiots in Love, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Overprotective Sirius Black, POV Remus Lupin, Party, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: The first time Remus realises Sirius and the Reader go far beyond being best friends.
Relationships: James Potter & Reader, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Series: Remmy, Siri and their Dove [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Christmas Party

"Are you ready, love?" I asked, knocking on Sirius's door as if I haven't seen his naked bottom thousands of times before. I needed him to zip me up, and we needed to leave, like now. 

"Almost!" he said, and it was the last drop of my patience, I just entered the room. Dark jeans were covering his slim, muscular legs, zipper open, shirt open, waiting to get buttoned. But his hair, his hair looked gorgeous, I had to give him that. I walked to him, flipping at his shoulder, "Have you been busy with your bloody hair all these hours?" I asked. He grinned at me.

"But doesn't it look amazing?" he asked.

"It does, Pads. All the girls and boys will be swooning for your locks, baby."

"I want just one girl to swoon for me and my locks," he smirked, grabbing my hips, pulling me to his body. My chest was brushing against his bare one. 

"You are allowed to bring a girl home," I said, chest squeezing a bit, I didn't want to share Sirius, he was my best friend, my family, my whole world; but, I also knew he deserved better. And Merlin, I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to fuck other girls, I knew I couldn't even compete with most of them. He clicked his tongue at me, 

"There is only one girl I want to bring home," he said, moving closer, brushing his lips against my earlobe, moving lower to bite my neck, "And thank Godric, she somehow agreed to live with me."

"We will be late," I said, moving to button his shirt, scratching his chest gently, making him moan a bit. 

"I didn't even offer the quickie yet," he smiled, hands moving to my back to zip me. I didn't even have to tell him. "You look gorgeous, by the way," he said, waiting for me to finish dressing him. I left the top two buttons undone, knowing that's how he liked it unless it was a formal event. And Christmas at Potters' was not a formal event. He tucked his shirt into his pants and zipping and buttoning himself. He wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me into himself. 

"You are the prettiest woman I have ever seen; you know that. And Merlin, I will break anyone's nose if they look wrong at you tonight."

"Who will look at me wrong? Our married best friends James and Lily, our other best friend who dedicated his life to ignore the possibility of being a romantic partner for whole his life Remus, or the one who hates my guts, Peter? Come on Siri, we both know you are the only one who will stare at my arse tonight."

"And tits," he said, squeezing my left one, "And legs," he continued, caressing my thigs, "And lips," he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to mine, "And every bloody inch of you," he smiled. Even when lust was clouding his sharp steel eyes, the loving smile on his lips never faltered. "And, there will be other people today, not just us. It would be nice if you didn't leave me much. Lily will hex me if I beat someone up in her house."

"Then don't beat someone, Pads," I said, patting his chest. 

"We will see."

***

"What took you bloody this long!" James said, pulling me to himself, James always loved to hug me longer, now that we saw each other less, after spending seven years together days and nights, seeing each other sometimes once a month felt weird. And also, Sirius always was jealous of James, so whenever the man held me too long, even as a married man, he didn't like it. 

"Hands off, Potter, go grope your wife," Sirius said, pulling me from James' arms by my hips, pressing his chest to my back. 

"Nice to see you, too, Pads," he smiled, leaning to press a kiss to my forehead, earning a punch to the shoulder from Sirius.

After greeting both, we went to the living room, Remus was talking with a dark-skinned, tall girl, and I felt myself trying to make myself smaller. Sirius' arm found its place around my waist, pressing me to his warm chest, kissing the side of my head.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered, he always knew when I felt insecure, and never let me pity myself for too long. He would do anything in his power to make me smile, feel good. But, the feeling never disappeared tonight, as Remus didn't once leave the girl, and Salazar was she beautiful. Almost an hour later, when Sirius was done with my pity party, he got on his feet and pulled me after him. I could feel Remus' eyes on my back, thank Merlin, James was too busy with Lily, so he didn't notice the rushed movement to upstairs. Sirius pushed me to the end of the corridor, it was risky and open, but guests weren't allowed upstairs, so. Sirius' back was against the door, my back facing the empty corridor. He palmed my bum, one of his hands finding an entrance under my skirt, the other tight around my ribs, thumb poking the underside of my boob. 

"You look bloody shaggable," he whispered, capturing my lips in a bruising kiss, biting my lower one gently, just hard enough to remind me that he wouldn't say no to taking things further here an now, on the middle of the corridor of our best friends' new house, and with around 20 people downstairs, "And I don't give a shit how many other women are downstairs, I don't bloody care if they weight more or less from you, you are the sexiest fucking woman in this building, and Moony is an idiot for trying to ignore it."

"Siri, I," I tried to object, deny his claims, but he shut me up pushing his tongue into my mouth, skirt way higher than it should be, as I could feel the coolness of the corridor hitting my lace-covered cheek. 

"You said enough of bullshit to yourself, lass," he scolded me, lips travelling down my neck, making me give a strangled moan, as he bit on the column of my neck, harder than I expected, making me wet between my legs. "I won't let you insult and lie about my best friend and the goddess of a woman I have in my arms anymore." He whispered, just below my ear, his breaths hitting my wet from his kisses neck, making me shudder in his strong arms. His hand found its way into my knickers, a finger entering me, making me groan at the fullness, as I wasn't wet enough yet. 

"You would love me to fuck you here, huh? Such a slutty girl, you are," he whispered, my dress wasn't allowing him to touch my upper half, but he seemed content with groping me through the fabric. 

"You make me feel so good, Siri," I whispered, as his skilled fingers started rubbing my clit, awaking a desire inside me. 

"I live to make you feel good, darling girl. I live to make you happy," he murmured, reaching to my lips once more, biting my lip than soothing it with his tongue, and smaller kisses. It didn't take me long to come on his fingers, his arm around my waist holding me up. He kept pressing kisses along my face and down my neck, as I tried to collect my breathing. My head was firm on his chest, as he licked his fingers clean moaning at my taste. I could feel his erection against my tummy, he acted as if it as okay, but he was blood hard. My fingers trailed down his firm chest, brushing against his toned stomach, I caressed the length hiding in his pants he moaned at touch. 

"Come here," I whispered, pulling him after me, finding the guest bathroom. The moment we were inside and a silencing charm as placed, I was on my knees in front of the man, pulling his pants down his legs. The moment I pushed his underwear down, his dick sprang from its place, hitting his clothed stomach, leaking with precum, tip wet and red. Merlin, he looked like a bloody sex god. 

"You are killing me here, darling," he moaned, watching me with hooded eyes. I smirked at him, taking him into my mouth, hollowing my cheeks to suck him better. His fingers found their way into my hair, taking control; it wasn't a blowjob anymore; it was him fucking my face as I kept sucking his dick. 

"Such a pretty little girl," he moaned, thrusting into my mouth, "Such a perfect bloody lass. You always know how to make me feel like I'm about to explode, don't you? You always know how to make me crazy?" he kept thrusting into my face, tip deep in my throat, I was gagging not too hard, but still, Merlin he knew what he was doing. It didn't take him long to spill his seed down my throat, and I ate it up.

"Fuck, love," he said, helping me to get up. His hands on my hips, kissing me, moaning at his own taste in my lips. He hugged me to his chest, kissing my head. "Do you feel better? Because I do." He chuckled. 

"You always do make me feel better," I smiled at him. The sight of Remus with the slim beauty still stung my chest but with Sirius by my side, was better. He got his pants back on and helped me fix my make up with gentleness in his touch. 

"Ready?" he asked, kissing my knuckles, and I nodded. The moment we stepped downstairs Lily lunged at us.

"Merlin guys! Where in bloody hell were you two?" she asked. At this point, both me and Sirius were used to lying after sneaking around.

"I had a bit of a headache, and you know crowds overwhelm me. We just took a bit of a rest upstairs, hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, love." She smiled, rubbing my arm, "I hope you feel better?"

"I am," I nodded.

"She won't be having any more wine though," Sirius chirped from my shoulder, squeezing the pillow of my tummy. Sirius was in his post-blow job bliss, which meant he was riskier in his public touches and much more clingy. He pulled me onto his lap when we sat, a glass of fire whiskey in his hands, letting me sip on it. His hand was on my hip, rubbing the bone, pulling me to rest on his lean chest.

"Remus is staring," he said, smirking, pushing his hand from my hip to my thigh, caressing the skin stretching between those points. My arm was around his broad shoulders to support my weight on the man's body, which levelled him on same height with my boobs when he looked down, and he used that to his advantage. I could see his eye-lock with Remus, as he nudged my tit with his nose, hand squeezing on my thigh. 

"Siri," I whispered, trying to warn him. He was playing a dangerous game; everyone was aware of our physical closeness, they knew that my friendship with Sirius was a bit unconventional, we were much closer even for best friends. 

"I won't let him hurt you, without him getting hurt, sugar," he murmured, he was tipsy. Merlin, tipsy Sirius meant overprotective Sirius. And a vindictive Sirius. 

"Let it go, Padfoot," I whispered, but he was determinant, he wanted to make a show, he wanted to flaunt me at Remus. 

"He hurt you," he whispered. I combed my fingers through his soft locks, scratching right behind his ear, he purred and was distracted enough. 

"Just focus on me, handsome," I said, leaning further into him, resting against him. I just wanted to be held by him, to let the dark clouds go away. And he was more than happy to hold me, his arms tightening around my torso, his stance softening to let both of us be comfortable. Most of the guests were gone now, only a few of Lily's friends, us and Remus left. Remus was really staring hard at Sirius' hands resting on my tummy, thumbs under my tits from the way he was holding me. And although the full moon wasn't close, there was a look in his eyes that I only saw on the day of the full moon: possessiveness. And I had no idea what to think about it. 

"What's up with the two of you?" James asked, dropping to sit next to us, resting a hand on my knee, which resulted with Sirius slapping it off. 

"Siri is a tad bit drunk," I explained, "And you know how needy he gets when he is," I smiled at the hazel-eyed man. Sirius was still glancing at Remus but was passive now. 

"What about you?" James asked, staring right through my soul. I smiled at him, mother-hen he was, being the only girl of the group for years, before Lily stopped refusing to enter it, had its perks. But it also meant, they almost always were concerned about me. And additional concern to overprotective Sirius' sometimes was overwhelming. Still, a nice thing, to know at least one person cared enough about me. I patted Sirius cheek as he pressed small kisses to my shoulder. 

"I am good," I smiled at him, trying not to get distracted by Sirius' lips on my clothed shoulder.

"You look sad though, (Y/N/N)," he said, holding my hand in his. Sirius, too distracted with kissing me, didn't notice James' touch on me. 

"I okay, Prongs. I promise. Even when I am not, you know this one will tickle me until I am," 'tickle' yeah. 

"Just tell me if I can make you feel better?" he asked, a bit loud for Sirius to hear too.

"Go make you wife feel better, Prongs," Sirius hissed at him. James left to help Lily, laughing at Sirius and his random jealousy. 

***

(Remus' POV)

I hated watching Sirius pull (Y/N) after him, storm in his eyes, as the girl behind him was teary-eyed. I wanted to be the one who comforted her, who held her in his arms, who promised her that he would make everyone okay. The bloody dress she was wearing was highlighting her curves, her arse round and firm, her face bloody gorgeous. They were gone for almost ten minutes and I couldn't, I wanted to be there for her, I needed to make sure she was okay. I silently made my way upstairs, to find them, and Merlin, I wish I hadn't. Sirius hand was down her skirt, in her lace panties, her left leg and left side of her bum was visible as the man's touch lifted up the skirt. I could see that his hand was too close to her, for not to be inside her, he was bloody fingering her. And his lips, I never, in my life, saw Sirius kiss someone that deep, that hard. And (Y/N) was okay with it, she was mewling under his touch, she was curling her soft round body towards Sirius. They weren't touching each other for the first time, Sirius knew what he was doing, Sirius knew what her soft spots were, how to make her moan. And (Y/N) was comfortable; she was leaning into him; she was letting him bring her the release she was chasing. I was hypnotised, watching (Y/N), the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid my eyes on was being fingered by my best friend, and I couldn't take my eyes away from the sight. The jealousy was burning my lungs, but her pleasure, the noises she was making, Merlin, I couldn't move away, she was like a siren, not letting me move. And the small, silent scream she gave the moment she came, how Sirius held her in his arms, letting her bury herself in his torso. I wanted to be the one giving her pleasure, the one enjoying the softness of her body, the beauty of her smile, I wanted to be the one holding her to support her weight after I brought her pleasure. The moment she reached for his lips once more, I couldn't, I had to leave, I have to escape. 

***

They returned 15 minutes later, Sirius's chest pressed to her back, hand firm on the curve of her belly. I wanted to kill him, cut his hands off so he wouldn't touch her again. He pulled her to his lap, pressing her to himself, kissing her shoulder, kissing her neck. Merlin knows how long they have been intimate, it all made sense now, how protective he was of her, how obsessed he was with her, how he never let any other man get too close to her. I always knew Sirius was in love with the woman, a blind man could see how in love he was with her, but I never thought he would act on his feelings. I knew (Y;/N), and I would never be together, I couldn't allow her to get hurt by me, be the "werewolf's whore". But knowing I had no chance with her now that she was Sirius', hurt. Knowing that something unlikely was now impossible hurt, seeing Sirius lay his paws on her round curves, on her delicious flesh freely, knowing she was in his back not only for cuddles, hurt. It just hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
